


Blame it on the night (don't blame it on me)

by hakugin_yami (Luci_fer)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Minseok, Genderbending, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_fer/pseuds/hakugin_yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sighed a little, moving a lock of his hair away from his face.<br/>“What are you saying, Chanyeol? A punishment isn’t meant to be enjoyable and I’ve never said that you would’ve liked it. Therefore, I pleased myself a lot, if you ask me.”<br/>Chanyeol voice went lost again, unable to bear with the reality, not in that moment.<br/>(please, read the warnings and the tags before reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the night (don't blame it on me)

When he came back to the den after two days of restless hunting, Chanyeol wouldn’t have expected to be summoned in the Head Alpha’s tent right away.

He didn’t had the time to change his clothes or to wash away the stench of sweat and blood he was soaked in, so when Kyungsoo - the youngest son of the Head Alpha - entered his tent, Chanyeol was so tired and absent-minded to not even notice him.

“Chanyeol, the Head Alpha wants to talk to you” he said looking away from his questioning eyes. 

“Now.” he remarked shortly, answering all Chanyeol’s voiceless questions.

Chanyeol just sighed as he watched the small frame of the latter disappear past the curtain. A cold and stinging breeze rushed inside his lodging, tingling his nose.

The night outside was cold and rugged but his body was still heated by the adrenaline and the long race he and his fellow hunters had. His breath condensed in small white puffs of air as he crossed the camp with tired steps and even the small crack sounds of the frozen grass under his feet was annoying his senses. 

He was tired, tired and worn out by the hunting but when the Head Alpha orders you something you can’t just refute, even if you’re an Alpha yourself - like Chanyeol was-  or even if you had run for two days straight.

He didn’t wait to be announced, he knew well the Head was waiting for him so he just moved aside the curtain and entered the warm womb of the tent. The fire was trembling inside the lanterns, projecting shadow games everywhere.

As he walked inside his nose was suddenly hitted by a familiar but unexpected scent. While he tried to elaborate it, his eyes were captured by a movement in the farther corner of the tent.

“I’m sorry I made you come here this late, Chanyeol” he recognized immediately the low and soft voice and he turned to face it “But we need to talk about a very notable problem.”

All his senses started to tingle as his heart rate began to increase. He knew the other person noticed it when he saw a small and amused grin on those plump lips.

“Minseok-sshi, I wasn’t expecting to see you here”  he knew his voice was trembling but he couldn’t do anything about it: the presence of the Head Alpha’s daughter was a surprise.

Minseok closed her eyes and shrugged a little, standing up from her seat and walking closer to him.

Chanyeol mouth went dry, feeling the atmosphere around him change as she stepped closer. Suddenly, he remembered clearly why he was summoned there.

“The Head Alpha is busy at the moment, you know well how demanding is to make a proper deal with an overpowered pack” she opened her eyes and Chanyeol felt it all the way along his spine till the most concealed core of his essence, how it feels to be overthrown by the power of the second strongest Alpha of the pack.

Minseok didn’t need to do anything to make him feel like a toddler waiting to be punished for some stupid prank. She was standing there with her small frame painted in deep blue, white and red. 

“But maybe you don’t know anything about it, maybe you can’t properly understand how difficult and challenging is since you made one of the senseless and most reprehensible thing an Alpha like you could do.”

Chanyeol felt the disapproval and the delusion in her voice but couldn’t do anything beside lowering his head.

He knew why he was summoned there. 

Six days before, his pack had finally overcome one of its most dangerous rival pack and not only thanks to the power of their Fighters, but also thanks to the strong and influential reputation of their Head Alpha, Yifan.

Yifan’s pack was huge and strong, forged by his impressive abilities and by his strong leadership. Since his younger days, he submitted several small packs forming a larger and stronger one that now dominate the entire Blue Mountains. 

Their rival pack was strong and undefeated like theirs but after years of fights and quarrels, Yifan was able to annex Leeteuk’s pack and gain control over the Green Fields, ensuring food and necessities for his own flack.

But the laws of the winners weren’t nice and even if Yifan was a man of honor and warranted equal treatment for all the new pack’s members, he needed to claim it with force.

That’s why he choose one of Leeteuk’s Omegas as his and made all his Fighters claim a member of the other pack as well.

That’s how an annexation is made and the only way of making it work is doing it with rules and respect. But sometimes an annexation could create casualties and that was why Chanyeol was summoned in the Head Alpha’s tent.

“Sit on the sack, Chanyeol” she ordered, pointing at it with a finger.

He did it, unable to figure out what his punishment  would have been .

Minseok slowly unfastened her furred cloak, gently lay it on the table. He lost himself watching the hypnotic movement of her long curled hair dancing over her back, tickling the perfect roundness of her backside. Raven locks framed her oval and pale face.

She was still wearing her Fighter’s clothes, darkened blue leather wrapped around her small but voluptuous body and Chanyeol was a pubescent wolf once again, remembering all the times he and his friends had made wild fantasies about her.

She’s older than him by four years, borned from the first mating Yifan had with another pack’s Omega,  to celebrate the first big expansion of his pack.

She was his first child and their bound was so strong that not even Yifan’s mates could meddle in.

She was raised to be the next Head and her innate abilities played along with her fate. She was the First Fighter of their pack, appointed of leading other Fighters in battle (if the pack was in conflict with other packs) and protect the pack and its territories.

‘ She must have claimed someone from Leeteuk’s pack too ’ Chanyeol thought suddenly. He knew  she never had a mate before. A female Alpha was a rarity and if she had found a mate everyone in the pack would have known it.

Minseok slowly turned towards Chanyeol and pointed her dark eyes on his. He felt a knot forming in his throat as she walked closer to him.

“I admit you have the guts to stay so calm, Chanyeol” she started “I really don’t understand if you can feel how much disappointment I feel.”  
Chanyeol breathed too loud and found a crumb of voice to answer her.

“I know why you are upset, I understand it…”  
She raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

“Yes I do understand but I don’t really think what has happened is a big deal.”  
He shrugged, unable to contain his true feelings about the incident. 

“Forcing an Omega to have sex isn’t a ‘ big deal ’, for you?”

Of course it was, generally speaking, but Chanyeol didn’t felt so bad about it because that Omega was provoking him and his friends in the first place. 

“He wasn’t so unwilling, if you ask me,” he dared to reply “and we were in a strange state of excitement due to the fight and the annexation, so...”

Minseok wasn’t amused by his reply.

She took a breath and pushed her hair behind a shoulder.

“It’s not exactly what he reported to his Head Alpha and that’s not exactly what Leeteuk told to ours.”

Chanyeol swallowed hard, feeling his throat suddenly dry . His mind kept repeating the same thing over and over.

 ‘ I’m tired. I’m sick of everything. Just let me go .’

“He lied, you can ask Jongin if you want, he was there-”

“I don’t want to talk to Jongin and I’m not going to start a war over this, Chanyeol. Leeteuk asked us to punish you hard for your behaviour.”

Chanyeol jumped up on his feet, overhanging her with his height. Oh, he was so tired.

“And you’re going to do it just because he asked you to? He’s not our Head Alpha, n or h e is one of our people!” he raised his dark and husky voice, filling the tent with his anger.

He wasn’t the only one who abused of the victory to humiliate the losers, he just returned a provocation made by a stupid Omega. 

Minseok’s eyes deepened with rage.

“You know the deals, Chanyeol, only the Head and the Fighters are allowed to take the other’s pack members and you aren’t a Fighter.”

“And then? What’s the problem? He’s now part of our pack!”  
Minseok’s patience was at its limit and Chanyeol could felt  it but he didn’t want to be punished for something just to please someone whose authority he didn’t recognize. He and the others Hunters had killed the amount of prays to cover up the entire winter in only two days and that was the consideration he deserved?

“If an Omega wants to mate or not with you, it’s not something you can decide on your own.”

Chanyeol cracked a laughter and Minseok clench her fists.

“So what? I’m an Alpha, we won this war and all those cute little things will be ours anyways!”

Minseok’s punch was so fast he didn’t saw it coming. It was hard above all and it reached something inside Chanyeol, something that wasn’t physical.

He was so tired, so extremely pissed off with everything and - no - Minseok wasn’t really making the things improve.

He didn’t want to - exactly like he didn’t truly want to jump on that Omega just because he dared to challenge him - but he gnashed his teeth and growled deep and low.

“You sure talk a lot for someone who didn’t even moved a finger for this victory” she was ready to repress him with force and her turned-to-gold irises were an unmistakable sign of danger.

But Chanyeol’s body worked on his own, dragged at the limit by the tiredness and by the adrenaline that was still running in his veins.

He stepped back and changed in his wolf form, growling angrily at her. 

Minseok didn’t flinch.

“Are you really going to do this, Chanyeol?” she asked warily as she prepared herself to change form.

Chanyeol’s ears bent back, his teeth gritted. His wolf form was majestic: a large body, ashes grey fur and deep green irises. He was build and strong even if he was still considered fairly young. 

He was fearless and merciless when it came to kill and hunt and Minseok knew what the older Alphas said about him. Despite that, she didn’t fear him, instead she felt a spark of excitement running down her spine. 

She transformed too and Chanyeol eyes became full of black and gold, lingering on her intimidating figure. Her fur was long and black, so shiny it reflected a blue shade when she moved closer. 

She was smaller than him but something in her sparkling golden eyes suggested caution. But Chanyeol was far from the save point and he threw himself against her. He thought it would have been easy to overcome her but it wasn’t: he was used to kill prays but Minseok was used to kill predators.

And in every bite she made, he could feel the pressure of her jaws, calculated and reasoned to wound him but not to kill him. He knew he had lost against her the moment he stepped inside the tent, when she was wearing her long cloak and smelled of wild hawthorn and grass. 

They both tumbled on the floor, howling and barking and tufts of hair were floating everywhere until it happened: Minseok took advantage of her experience to stall him down and submit him like she did with the youngster, biting the back of his neck hard.

Chanyeol whined and tried to wriggle but Minseok was immovable and her jaws were strong and unmerciful.

They both changed back to their human form few minutes later when Minseok growled in his ear a warning that he didn’t dare to ignore.

Chanyeol felt his body heavy, when he tried to sit up he couldn’t move a muscle even with all his willpower. Minseok cleaned the edges of her lips from the blood and her golden eyes sparked like a fire ignition.

The tent became full of her scent, dominating the air, defeating the cold wind howling outside and Chanyeol could imagine the entire pack in allert as she showed off her natural power. His entire body felt pressed down, against the cold soil, every muscles bound to stay submitted. 

She took off her gloves, savouring the taste of Chanyeol’s blood in her mouth.

“How dare you, Chanyeol?” her voice was low and grave and he shivered a little, running away from her gaze .  He heard someone calling her from the outside. He recognized her little brother’s voice, Kyungsoo, worried and hesitant.

“Go in your tent Kyungsoo and don’t move.” 

Minseok’s order was absolute, cold, unappealable and Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo’s steps rushing away in haste.

He screwed up everything, he knew that. 

Chanyeol used to be always on top, born dominant and feared, he never savored the bitter taste of defeat. But he lost to her and he knew she couldn’t forgive him.

Minseok’s hands were cold against the skin of his throat, her fingers hard while pressing against the wounds made by her teeth.

He clenched his fists, preventing the pain  from  groaning out from his mouth. She was so tiny in her human form that he could had thrown her against the table and run away but he simply couldn’t, because Minseok was watching him and all his senses were annihilated by the intensity of her gaze.

Her scent was so strong and intoxicating that he felt dizzy and barely able to breath. She would have been able to submit him without fighting and that emphasizes implicitly how stupid was to push his luck so far.

If he wasn’t completely absorbed by her, he would have felt the movements in the camp, the restlessness of the Omegas thrilled by such strong exhibition of power and their desire to be possessed by Minseok. He would have also felt the silent awareness of the other Alphas and Betas, but Chanyeol’s eyes were focused on Minseok’s hands that slowly started to untie the knots of her corset.

His breath stopped when she freed herself from it and started to unlace her leather pants. The way they slipped down from her white tights  made him swallow hard.

“I think you need to live it on your skin” she stated, as she watched him coldly “You are the type who understands a lesson only experimenting it.”

Chanyeol wasn’t clearly able to understand the meaning of her words, too busy to remember how to breath and to control at least what he felt on his lower parts.

He tried to move, to sit up, but when he pointed the elbows in the ground, he felt the warmth of Minseok’s feet playing with his erection covered by his clothes.

That was when the last crumb of sanity slipped away from him.

“What’s the meaning of this?” his voice cracked a little as she pressed her toe against his groin.

A quick rise of her eyebrows and he felt it again, that silent power that kept pinning him on the ground, merciless. The only person who was able to block him only using his natural superiority was Yifan. He remembered when he was younger and hot blooded, all the times his hormones made him questioning the authority of the elders and all the times Yifan made him lower his head, tail between legs.

Chanyeol believed his Head Alpha was the only one he deserved his total and unconditional respect. The only one able to made him feel like he was powerless and deprived from any right to argue.

He never stomped on Minseok’s feet, before that day. 

As she seated over his lap, naked from head to toes like a monstrous mixture of alabaster and ebony, warm like fire and soft like the spring grass, Chanyeol lost himself in the the gold bliss of her eyes.

She pressed herself against his body, caressing his shaft from over his clothes. Chanyeol groaned a curse.

“Minseok, why-” he felt the pressure of her fingers around his neck and his voice was lost once again.

“I never said you’re allowed to speak.”

The pressure of her hand wasn’t strong but the admonishment was enough to made him silent.

Every part of his body was heavy, his muscles numb and insensitive. He could only felt the arousal devouring his guts and slowly  possess ing his soul as she unbuttoned his pants.

He groaned, rubbing the nape against the cold earth under him.

Minseok played with his pants until she uncover his penis, warm and thick, and she smiles after giving a glance at it.

“So this is the thing you’re so proud of?” she started to slowly massage it, feeling the plumpness and the size of it under her hand.

Chanyeol felt his face going on fire but he barely could lift up his head to watch her face. She was beautiful and cruel and every fiber of his body wanted to touch her, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because Minseok ordered him not to move and his body wasn’t able to oppose against it.

“How fortunate, I don’t even need to suck you off to made you hard!” she mocked him with a playful smile . “Are you so eager to fuck me, Chanyeol?” 

That wasn’t a Minseok’s thing, he never heard her talk impolitely nor even curse. Like he needed another push to fall even more prey of his own lust.

She quietly released the grip on his cock and she freed his neck as well, positioning herself over his pelvis. Chanyeol shivered when he felt the warmth of her flesh against his dick.

Minseok slowly moved her hips, caressing the length of his penis with her cunt. She was warm, soft and wet and Chanyeol bit his lower lip to withhold a moan.

She set a slow pace, moving her hips slowly, feeding Chanyeol with desire. She closed her eyes, bending her back a little as her own pleasure started to build up.

Minseok could felt the roughness of Chanyeol desire because even if his willpower was annihilated, his instinct forced his hips to move against her body, trying to reach and possess her.

“I can sense how much you want me, Chanyeol… You’re so hard I can almost feel your cock pulsing.”

He shivered in cold sweat, clenching his fists and dirtying his fingers with the soil, scratching it.

She languidly traced invisible paths on his abdomen and lowered herself over his hard shaft, teasing her own clit with his swollen glans.

“You like it, no- you love it, don’t you? The way my thighs are squeezing your hips, the way my ass is tickling your balls…” she continued to move, bending herself to search his eyes.

Chanyeol swallowed when he felt her nipples against the fabric of his shirt. The morbid weight of her breast made him picture her tiny body pressed against his and he clearly felt his cock whimper at the image. 

Minseok’s long and curly hair framed both theirs faces, tickling his nose as she snuggled a little against his chest.

“I can taste your desire in your breath, Chanyeol… You want to squeeze my ass and thrust yourself deep inside me, like a real Alpha would do, making me feel dizzy and shook up by the pleasure-” she breathed over his lips, feeling them parting a little in the attempt to say something but she wouldn’t allowed it, “You want to fuck me up so bad, you want to feel my cunt squeezing around your throbbing cock, am I right Chanyeol?”

It was insane and Chanyeol could only release a frustrated yowl. She read his mind like she was looking directly inside his head.

Suddenly, probably to remark how pitiful and lost he was, Minseok lifted her hips, interrupting the contact. The sudden loss of her body and of her heat struck him like a thunder.

He moved his hips to reach her, but he couldn’t find the warmth of her flesh. Minseok smiled in a way he found so terribly annoying and deliberately mocking. 

“You want my body so much, little thing? I guess I can play a little longer, then.”

It was a masochistic relief when his dick could mellow again against that wet and hot cunt, something so out of his own control he felt miserably lost.

Minseok started again to move, rubbing her crotch along his erection, pressing it against his abdomen.

She was more rapturous now and she became more and more wetter as she moved. When she started to moan, Chanyeol could felt the blood pumping in his veins and the quenchless need to have her was driving him insane.

If he would have been able to speak he would have begged her to let him fuck her, desperately and shamelessly.  Let me cum inside you, let me feel how amazing it will be .

Minseok voice became more husky, her breath shorter and arhythmic and he knew she was going to come soon.

He swallowed one, two, three times  finding the strength to lift up his trembling hands to finally touch her but when he was near to  do it, she screamed out her orgasm with rage, quivering over his hips.

He couldn’t ignored the beautiful sight of her pale body flushed by the pleasure, nor the marvel of her lips parted and ripe like a forbidden fruit. He felt his own orgasm building up and as  the dream of being inside her slipped away, he felt  the pressing need  of a quick release. But Minseok didn’t lower herself against his groin, on the contrary she standed up on her feet, giving him a cold glance as she collected her clothes.

Chanyeol breath started to speed up and he angrily growled toward her. Minseok took her time to put her clothes on, than she squatted near him with a curious look on her face.

“You want to say something? Speak to me, Chanyeol.”  when she invited him to do so,  he nearly screamed against her face.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WHAT WAS THIS KIND OF TORTURE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?”

She sighed a little, moving a lock of his hair from his face.

“What are you saying, Chanyeol? A punishment isn’t meant to be enjoyable and I’ve never said that you would’ve liked it. Therefore, I pleased myself a lot, if you ask me.”

Chanyeol voice went lost again, unable to bear with the reality, not in that moment.

Minseok stood up again and looked at him like she was watching a child.

“Don’t be so mad, Chanyeol. When you’ll be able to stand up and compose yourself, you’ll go straight forward to Leeteuk’s tent and you’ll apologize to him and  to that Omega.  Than, when they’ll be satisfied with your apologies, you can consider yourself confined for one month, in which you’ll back up the Head Omegas with the litters.”

She slowly bent over his face to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t look so offended, after all this punishment wasn’t a  big deal , right?” 

The candid smile on her face hunted Chanyeol’s nights for months.

It  was  a big deal, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, I know. My first attempt to write something in this fandom and I ended up embarrassing myself with this. .__.  
> English is not my mother language and even if this story was betaed, I feel that I need to work harder. So please, feel free to point out my mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it~  
> Thanks to my amazing friends (Kanon, Aprilclaws and Nari) for the support! I love you~


End file.
